The Red Strings of Fate that Tie Us Together
by flashrabbit99
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so no flames please. its gonna be a KaMikoto fic based in an AU. Its basically a mix of fluff and fighting. rated T for swearing and Kuroko's strange ranting. Disclaimer: I do NOT own to aru majutsu no index, if i was i wouldn't be writing this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic I am writing and I do appreciate if there are no mindless comments about it. But constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Ok on to the story, this is a To Aru Majutsu No Index story and is based in an AU and it is a KaMikoto fic so I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1

The red strings of fate is said to be a string that connects two people destined to be together. the string may twist or tangle but it never snaps. Here is a story of how it connects two people together.

"Hey Misaka have you heard the urban legend the red strings of fate?" Saten told Mikoto Misaka whilst she, Saten, Uiharu and Shirai were sitting together in their favourite cafe.

Misaka snapped out of her dreamy state thinking, how did she know what I was thinking about. as she was about to open her mouth to say that she stopped because Misaka Mikoto, the #3 strongest level 5 in the whole of academy city shouldn't be thinking about these things. then Misaka said," No! No! No! I have not!"

"But of course, Onee-Sama is only thinking of me," Kuroko Shirai said before going on to her rant," after all there is no one but me, Onee-Sama's body, heart soul, mind all belong to me, especially her underwear!"

"Kuroko..." came a low menacing voice from Misaka as the crackling of lightning could be heard.

Although Shirai being the masochist that she is continued pervertedly," ... and most of all i will stop my Onee-Sama from wearing those blasted shorts under her skirt."

If you were there you could literally hear Misaka snap whilst arcs of lightning went and shocked Kuroko and burnt her to until she became all black as her name implied.

After a nervous laugh Saten said whilst standing up and slamming her hands down on the table with her face inches from Misaka's," Well Misaka I'd think you are trying to fool me, because whilst coming back from a grocery store last night I saw you chasing after a boy with black hair."

if Shirai wasn't out for the count she would be clinging onto Misaka after hearing that. Misaka lost for words and red in the face only came up with," Its not what you think! It's just..."

Uiharu then said as if she was trying to be wise," well if Misaka is not comfortable sharing it with us then lets not force her shall we."

At this Misaka exclaimed," its not that! I just challenged him to a duel and this is how it happened..."

**Flashback...**

Kamijou Touma was taking a nice long evening stroll when he came across the sight of a girl with cyan blue hair lying on the floor (A/N yes it is index). He went up to her and seeing how to approach, he went up to her and said," Are you ok? um miss..."

She looked up to him and said," ugh... my magical walking church can help protect me from magic but can't stop me from being hungry, its Index by the way."

Smiling he went up to her and grabbed her by the hand wanting to carry her up and get food, but his right hand accidentally touched her clothing. and then her clothing split right through the center.

Index screamed," You bloody pervert!" and grabbed her clothing and ran off.

Kamijou sweatdropped, thinking, what the shit just happened wait did anyone hear that. Thankfully there is no one here. wait she said something about magic, maybe that is a type of ESPer power? maybe thats why...

Just then Misaka stepped out of the shadows and crackled with electricity shouting, "What the hell do you think your doing Mr pervert" then out came an arc of electricity, almost instinctively, Kamijou raised his right hand negating the attack

Whilst he did that he shouted," No No No, this is a misunderstanding, her clothes were made out of somesort of supernatural power and my right hand negated it."

Misaka shouted back," Well then PROVE IT!" afterwhich she took out an arcade coin and flicked it in the air," have you heard what a railgun is..."

Kamijou heard this and thought, oh shit she is the #3 railgun, whilst raising his right hand once more he said" wait wait wait this is a misunderstanding." then the projectile was launched.

with the sound of a suction cup being pulled out of a glass the railgun was negated. the Kamijou started running.

"Come back here you bastard"

"Ugh such misfourtune!"

Later into the night you could see the two of them sitting together at a cafe talking about what exactly happened.

**...End of flashback**

"Well that about sums it up" Misaka said.

Saten and Uiharu nodded their heads whilst Shirai was still out cold. Just then a certain spiky haired boy was walking past the cafe, Saten exclaimed," Hey isn't that him?"

**that about sums up the first chapter, I will certainly appreciate constructive critisicm as this is my first fic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I just wanna give shoutouts to ****_cupcakesarereallygood, furaiz and Fatherfail_**** for commenting and also those who liked or favourited my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu No Index because if I was Misaka and Kamijou would be together**

Chapter 2

Shirai woke up to the sound of Saten saying, "Hey, isn't that him?" and she looked up only to see a spiky haired high school boy looking at the four girls strangely when suddenly his face showed a sign of recognition. And although he was outside of a glass window his voice could be heard from the inside.

"Yo Biribiri!" said that boy who was most obviously Kamijou Touma.

Misaka said exasperated and angry, "I have a name you know, you idiot!" although she did not realise it, Kamijou had already walked in being motioned in by Saten.

"Geez you don't have to shout you know Biribiri, I'm right here."

Kamijou then looked at Shirai strangely. Turning to look Misaka realised Shirai had a dark aura around her. Shirai started bombarded Kamijou with questions and gesturing at both him and Misaka at the same time, "Who are you? What is your name? Which school do you go to? Why are you here? What is your relationship with my Onee-sama?"

Kamijou replied as calmly and as reserved as possible," Um… I am Kamijou Touma. And I go to a certain high school urr… I came here to eat lunch and my relationship with Biribiri is… ugh why would you even ask that? That question is so irrelevant!"

"Well, that's probably because we were talking about the Red Strings of Fate," Saten explained. She continued by asking, "Do you know that story Kamijou-kun?"

"Err… is that the magical string thingy that connects two people who are destined to be together?"

"Bingo!" Saten exclaimed very excitedly eyes glistening anime style, "so basically you read urban legends as well right?"

"Um no, actually I was just doing some research about magic and came across it. Oh yes Biribiri you haven't actually introduced me to your friends yet.

Misaka sighed in relief thinking, _thank heavens he changed the subject I might have died from embarrassment if he didn't,_ and then proceeded to saying trying to make Saten forget about the conversation, "Of course, how rude of me. The person with the flowers on her head is Uiharu Kazari, the person with the pig tails is Kuroko Shirai and…"

"I'm Ruiko Saten!" exclaimed the overly— urban legend focused— excited girl. "so back to the main topic we were discussing, why were you doing some research about magic? Aren't we in a very scientific world here?"

"well you see, my right hand can negate any supernatural phenomenon, and yesterday I met someone who was talking about magic and I negated some 'magic' of hers and I thought since there are ESPer powers there is a possibility of magic being real. Anyways it's very strange as the top hits were about red strings of fate." Kamijou said leaving out the part where he 'stripped' the blue haired girl

Saten squealed saying," you know the urban legend stated that if the top hits you find on the internet is the red strings of fate means that the last person you met is the person on the other side."

Upon hearing this Misaka turned beet red knowing that she was the last person Kamijou saw before he did the research on magic. However Kamijou being clueless as he is said, "There is no way a cute girl like Biribiri can be on the other side of the string, I mean she's not even my type."

Upon saying this Kamijou suddenly felt a killer presence coming from Shirai which sent shivers down his spine. Shirai —obviously not hearing misaka's explanation before the boy came in— said in a cool menacing voice, "Oh so that's why Onee-sama came home late last night she was making out with you, you big ape!"

"No this is a misunderstanding we were merely researching about magic." Misaka tried to clear up the misunderstanding but Shirai was already in killer mode.

Just as Shirai was about to maul Kamijou's face of, a cyan haired nun (A/N yes its index, I didn't give her a proper description the last chapter though) wearing a white headdress and robes which had a strange split down the middle that was being secured by safety pins. She looked extremely worried too.

After spotting Kamijou, she ran up to him, panting whilst talking she said, "hey pervert-kun I need your help, but first I need your name."

"it's Kamijou Touma." After Kamijou said this index whispered something in his ear and they both ran off.

"Something's not right here…" Misaka muttered and then ran off.

"wait Onee-sama!"Shirai said as she was about to teleport away but Uiharu stopped her

"If what Misaka says is true, then the blue haired girl just now is the one whom Kamijou-kun met yesterday which means this has something to do with some sort of magic prank thingy which we shouldn't get into, I have a feeling that we should leave this to Misaka" with this the three's eyes suddenly had stars in them as they sat down. (A/N correct me if I'm wrong but I think this is what would happen if Shokuhou Misaki used her ability)

- break-

From the shadows a man with white hair who upside down was in a glass tube which had a strange liquid inside of it together with a blond haired girl with stars in her eyes were watching. The man said, "good work Misaki san"

"as you command Aleister-sama"

**Well I'll leave you guys with a cliffhanger for this chapter.**

**Also I have no idea which school Kamijou goes to so I shall call it a certain high school.**

**Remember comments are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Strings of Fate That Join us together chapter 3

**I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while guys. I seriously had a writer's block and couldn't of whether to go to the science or the magic side. I was studying for exams and I also had a case of lazy syndrome. Anyways on to the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Raildex animes. If I did I would be known throughout the world.**

**'**T_houghts__**'**_

**"Speech"**

**ESPer power or magic**

"Come on Touma kun! Hurry!" index said worriedly.

"Wait up index san," Kamijou sighed, not just because the mysterious-nun was running faster than him but the amount of trouble he is getting himself into he thought to himself,_ sigh such misfortune._

**Flashback…**

Index whispered into Kamijou's ear, "There are a group of magicians who are trying to hunt you down. They sent me to bring you to them. They already know your home address; I'll bring you somewhere safe, ok? Oh yes, also they had a tracker on my walking church but thankfully you destroyed it."

**…end of flashback**

_Wait,_ Kamijou thought, _for what reason exactly do the magicians want me for, "_Say, I_ndex san_, what am I needed by the magicians for?"

"They want you for your power duh."

"Wait, why would they want a negation ability?"

"They don't want the imagine breaker, they want to destroy it." Index then continued, "The reason behind this is that they don't want anything to interfere with their alchemy, namely the **Ars Magna. **Also the 103,000 grimores in my head tell me nothing about this alchemy, except that it is an incomplete technique."

"Wait, what is a grimore?"

Index then explained to Kamijou about magic but at this point, even without the two insensitive idiots knowing, Misaka was already next to them listening patiently whilst running at their level, but did not interrupt as she thought an uninvited guest, whom she was, would not get any information.

"Oi baka Kamijou, I'm here you know."

Kamijou turned with a surprised look, "Oh Biribiri, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you realise she was there?" Index asked with a clear puzzled expression on her face looking as though she had realised that Misaka was there all along.

Then there was a large explosion in front of them. Pieces of debris flew in all directions. Kamijou, being the hero and all jumped in front of Misaka and Index. Stones of all sizes crashed into Kamijou. Thankfully none were large enough to wound him too badly such that he can't fight.

Out from the dust and rubble they heard a needle being pierced into someone's skin. And then a voice came, "A meteoroid will fall on you." And then a huge piece of rock fell from the sky.

Touma as if on reflex raised his right hand; the moment it came in contact with the rock, a strange glass suction sound reverberated through the air and the meteorite disappeared.

"hmm, the **Imagine Breaker** huh," said a man who had green hair, appearing from the rubble and dust, " let's take this battle somewhere more civilized shall we?"

"I would rather not, but if you are thinking of hurting index san here, you are…" Misaka tried to say but was interrupted.

"These kids and I shall fly into the sky to do battle." And they suddenly appeared high in the sky and were floating on some sort of mysterious platform, "I Aureolus Izzard shall kill you imagine breaker!"

Kamijou was about to charge at Aureolus but before he realised it an arc of lightning was launched at the latter. "I will gain super speed" Aureolus said and then he totally dodged the arc.

Kamijou turned to see Misaka seething. Then the girl said, "Alright, let's see you try this!" she pulled an arcade coin out of her pocket and flicked it in the air, "you have three seconds to…" Before she could finish her sentence, Aureolus' hand was at her neck; he grabbed Misaka's neck with his left hand and said "My left arm will gain immense strength." And he threw Misaka to the ground with a huge amount of force.

"let's slow her death down shall we," said Aureolus with a sick smile as he pierced his neck with a needle, "slow down the speed of her fall but increase the damage."

"Misaka!" Kamijou shouted as he was prepared to dive down.

"Oh, no you don't." Aureolus said as he grabbed index and pointed a needle at her heart," you can either save one or save both by killing yourself you have ten seconds to decide!"

Kamijou's eyes widened as he pondered on who to save.

**Haha I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger here. Don't worry though something will happen that will save them. Oh yes, I'm making Aureolus a bad guy.**

**Thanks again for reading so remember to post constructive comments! :D**


End file.
